digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaosmon
, , , |n1=(Ja:) KhaosmonDigivice iC: Khaosmon |n2=(Ja:) 混沌のジョグレス進化''Digimon Heroes!'' Jogress Evolution of Chaos |s1=Chaosmon: Valdur Arm }} Chaosmon is a Unique Digimon. Normally, when a DNA Digivolution occurs, the DigiCores of the two fellow Digimon are completely fused and are reborn as a new Digimon, but Chaosmon retains each of the DigiCores of the Digimon before the DNA Digivolution, and maintains its form in a very incomplete state. Chaosmon is the codename for Digimon who "should not exist," and, according to the " " of the Digital World, are absolute impossible singularities ( ). Due to its extremely unstable existence, its lifespan is very brief, and it is conjectured that its lifespan was shortened as a result of running the program that eliminates the bugs released by the Digital World's managing system. This Chaosmon is believed to be one that was DNA digivolved from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, and the faces of each Digimon are visible on its arms. The "Ban-Tyo Blade" is equipped to its "Bancho Arm", and the "Gigastick Cannon" is equipped to its "Darkdra Arm". Attacks * : Unleashes an invincible decisive stroke from the Ban-Tyo Blade. *'Dark Prominence': Fires off its own digital cells from the Gigastick Cannon. *'End of Paradox': Uses both hands to emit a ball of light. *'Ban-Tyo Blade'This attack is named "Bancho Blade" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Attacks using the Ban-Tyo Blade. Design The DigiCode on its Ban-Tyo Blade reads |カオスモン|Kaosumon|lit. "Khaosmon"}}. In Digimon World Re:Digitize, the DigiCode on its Ban-Tyo Blade reads |カオス|Kaosu|lit. "Khaos"}}. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, when Chaosmon is defeated in battle and then revived, its appearance changes, having a white body with brown stripes. Etymologies ;Chaosmon (カオスモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Chaosmon is an optional boss that appears in the Dark Area. A portal to his lair can be activated by switching the Yellow and Blue Crystals atop their pedestals in the entrance to the dungeon. Chaosmon is a Digivolution in 's Galaxy. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Chaosmon is #397, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 300 HP, 350 MP, 188 Attack, 133 Defense, 144 Spirit, 144 Speed, and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Heroic Move, Assassin, and Gladiator traits. Chaosmon can DNA digivolve from any two of BantyoLeomon, Darkdramon, and Valdurmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 67, with 70000 experience and 420 attack. Chaosmon can be hatched from the Chaos Egg and the Chaosmon Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Chaosmon is #309, and is a Mega 2 level, Speed-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark element. It possesses the Dodge Dance, Assassin's Arm, Super Rich, and Challenger traits. Chaosmon digivolves from Darkdramon and BanchoLeomon. In order to digivolve into Chaosmon, your Digimon must be at least level 60 with 350 speed, but only once you have revived Darkdramon, BanchoLeomon, and Chaosmon. It can be hatched from the Prayer DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Chaosmon DigiFuses from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Chaosmon is #244 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth and is at the Ultra level. It is a Vaccine type, Neutral Attribute, has 2 equip slots and uses up 25 memory. It's special moves are Bantyo Blade and Dark Prominence; and it's inherited skills are Safety Guard, Destruction, Destruction Cannon III, Saint Knuckle III and Character Reversal. Chaosmon can be obtained through a DNA digivolution with BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon. Its Support Skill is Singularity which increases damage given by 30% and increases damage received by 30%. Its basic stats are 500 HP, 85 SP, 255 ATK, 50 INT, 50 DEF and 130 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1670 HP, 173 SP, 382 ATK, 128 INT, 138 DEF and 247 SPD. In Complete Edition, Dark Prominence is now a penetrating attack. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Chaosmon is #317 in Digimon Story:Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory and is at the Ultra level. It is a Vaccine type, Neutral Attribute, has 2 equip slots and uses up 25 memory. It's special moves are Bantyo Blade and Dark Prominence; and it's inherited skills are Safety Guard, Destruction, Destruction Cannon III, Saint Knuckle III and Character Reversal. Chaosmon can be obtained through a DNA digivolution with BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon. Its Support Skill is Singularity which increases damage given by 30% and increases damage received by 30%. Its basic stats are 500 HP, 85 SP, 255 ATK, 50 INT, 50 DEF and 130 SPD. Its maximum stats at level 99 are 1670 HP, 173 SP, 382 ATK, 128 INT, 138 DEF and 247 SPD. Dark Prominence is now a penetrating attack. Digimon World Re:Digitize Chaosmon digivolves from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, provided the base Digimon has a DigiMemory of the other Digimon equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Chaosmon digivolves from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon, provided the base Digimon has a DigiMemory of the other Digimon equipped. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order Chaosmon is close friends with . After the Hero defeats Shoma Tsuzuki and the Enforcer, Chaosmon asks ShineGreymon to meet it in the Infinite Cauldron. Chaosmon planned to trap ShineGreymon in an electromagnetic barrier, and manipulate ShineGreymon into digivolving to ShineGreymon BM so it could absorb the Burst Mode energy and use it to take over the Digital World. Chaosmon would trick ShineGreymon into digivolving into its Burst Mode to break free of the barrier to supposedly stop Chaosmon dying to a dark aura due to how close they were as friends. When this happens, Chaosmon attacks ShineGreymon and absorbs some of its Burst Mode energy. Chaosmon attacks the as they were in its way and Chaosmon had not planned for the Hero to come along, though decided they were a fitting enemy for it to try its new powers out on. After being defeated, Chaosmon attempts to kill itself out of the shame of losing to a human, though ShineGreymon stops Chaosmon before it can, by using its remaining energy to destroy the black aura. Defeated, Chaosmon joins the City as its decides that if it cannot defeat its enemy, it will join its enemy. Chaosmon joins the dimensional district, and when talked to gives the Hero a random chip to permanently increase one their partner Digimon's stats. Chaosmon is a Hand-To-Hand Vaccine type, Yellow Mega level Digimon. It DNA digivolves from BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon. Yellow Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Heroes! Chaosmon is card 7-068 and 7-069. Notes and references